<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Type Of Magic Trick by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246302">A New Type Of Magic Trick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy, nothing actually shown tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple days after a show, Cherry Blossom realizes something is off with her. What does she have to reveal to Cinnamon?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cinnamon Cookie/Cherry Blossom Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Type Of Magic Trick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is kinda sloppy oops-<br/>Enjoy my rarepair because I have no idea how I started liking it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Clap!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The roaring sound of applause ran straight through the tent as the magician stepped out, unscathed, from the box with swords stabbing straight through it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only the magician himself knew how it was possible, and everyone in the crowd was amazed at how he could do it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cinnamon was a popular magician in the cookie kingdom, known greatly for his tricks that seemed as impossible as a flying pig. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cinnamon scanned among the crowd. “And for my next trick, I will need a volunteer!” Many hands shot straight up, but the magician wasn’t truly going to pick any random stranger; no, he was to pick the one he knew and cared for dearly. “You, there! The one with the pink hair!” He pointed at his trained assistant Cherry Blossom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She acted surprised. “Me?” After a nod of confirmation, she ran up on stage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now tell me dearie, what is your name?” Cinnamon asked, pretending to not know her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura.” Blossom lied, but the magician knew it was her. They had planned this out the night before for that part of the show.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura! What a beautiful name. Now, Sakura, please pick up the water in one hand.” He motioned towards a bowl of water on a table. She raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?” Blossom- or, Sakura- picked up the water in her hand. It dripped right off her hand and through her fingers. However, that was where the trick begun; she hadn’t scooped it down, she had only lightly scooped the surface.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cinnamon grinned. “Just water, right?” Sakura nodded. “Now, let me say the magic words;” The magician started waving his little wand over the top of the bowl, “Alaka zarb, alaka zorb, turn this water into orbs!” He childishly chanted, entertaining any children in the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blossom watched carefully, but nothing happened to the bowl or the water inside. “Pick it up again for me, Sakura.” She did as asked, but this time, she reached to the bottom of the bowl and scooped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woaaah!” The typical sound of shock echoed through the tent as in her hand Sakura held many transparent orbs. Cherry Blossom and Cinnamon smiled at each other as she dropped the orbs back into the bowl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Magnificent, isn’t it?” He asked Blossom, who nodded back. “Can we get a round of applause for our lovely volunteer Sakura?” He yelled to the crowd. The loud clapping reverberated through the tent, and Sakura did a little bow. “You may now return to your seat, as we have many more tricks to perform!” And that she did, happily tapping down the steps and sitting in her seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The magic show continued without fault, ending with a bow from the magician as the curtains closed. Everyone except for one girl filed out of the tent. She looked around once everyone was gone, and ran up the steps to the stage, running behind the curtain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That show was amazing, bunbun!” Cherry Blossom squeaked, running up and hugging her boyfriend. Cinnamon laughed, hugging her tightly back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as amazing as you were when you were up!” She pulled away and gave him a couple light smacks on the cheek, both of their faces flushing. “Your disguise tonight was great too. It made you seem like a whole different cookie, but didn’t hide your beauty at all~.” He softly placed his hands on her cheeks as she blushed harder, giggling softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every time Blossom was to help for one of his shows, she came to look like a different cookie, so people wouldn’t recognize her as his assistant every time. This time, she had taken on a new outfit; Her pink hair was tied into long pigtails behind her, and she wore a pink jacket with pastel yellow pants. She even wore wigs sometimes, but tonight wasn’t one of those times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” She laughed, though fully accepting the compliment. She took his hands off of her cheeks and held them. “I can help you pack up so we can head home and relax sooner, and maybe have some fuuun~.” She offered, tilting her head and winking. Cinnamon laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll gladly accept some assistance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s odd…” Blossom muttered under her breath, biting her knuckle. Cinnamon looked over at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is?” He stood up and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her phone off as quick as he came over. “Oh, nothing. Just saw something strange on Instajelly is all.” She said, shrugging. He raised an eyebrow, but didn’t ask any further questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m heading out soon to hang out with Roguefort, Whipped and Yogurt. I’ll be home in time for dinner, alright?” Cinnamon said, walking away presumably to get ready. Blossom nodded, though not looking away from her closed phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me!” Blossom said, giving Cinnamon a kiss on the cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” He pecked her on the forehead. “I’ll see you later, sweet pea.” And with that, he left. Blossom spun around and ran upstairs, bursting into her and Cinnamon’s room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opened up a drawer in a bedside table. “There’s one here somewhere, right?” She frantically searched the drawer until she found what she was looking for; an unused pregnancy test.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate that this is a possibility…” She started, “...but I have to be sure.” She stood up and turned around, running off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Click, click click…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of plastic hitting the floor followed by a person themselves dropping rang out. Blossom sat with her legs folded against the wall, cupping her face in her hands. She didn’t know what to do, what to tell Cinnamon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In front of her sat a positive pregnancy test.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cried quietly into her hands, distraught from finding out why her period was late. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew I was forgetting something while getting ready for that night…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After long enough, Blossom stood up, picking up the test as well. She took one long stare at it, simply contemplating what she should do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be the bearer of bad news, but…” She stopped herself. She didn’t have to be the bearer of </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad </span>
  </em>
  <span>news. “...I can be the bearer of good news... News of a new beginning!” She smiled happily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to play a magic trick of her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Cinnamon sweetie~!” Blossom said innocently, grabbing the attention of her boyfriend. The aforementioned cookie looked up from the papers, likely describing his shows, and turned to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my darling Cherry Blossom?” He said, playing along with what he could tell was her ‘sweet play.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned. “I’ve got a magic trick I want to show you!” The magician looked surprised, but excited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Continue?” He asked, tilting his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blossom pulled out the case she often packed with from behind her, and opened it up. “Empty, right?” Cinnamon nodded. “Okay, hand me your wand for a moment, I need it to complete the trick.” He raised an eyebrow, but complied, grabbing his wand from his pocket and handing it to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook the case once, letting what was in a hidden compartment fall out, and disguised like she was just weirdly placing it down on the desk in front of Cinnamon. She tapped the case twice, making a spiral motion above before then hitting it again, drawing the wand away. “Okay, now open it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cinnamon laughed. “You really thought this out, huh?” He turned and opened the clasps keeping the case shut. Now, there was a pregnancy test and a note inside. He looked confused, and turned to Blossom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on.” She prompted, patting his shoulder. He turned back, picking up the test first. It showed two lines, and without thinking, he picked up the note.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For my sweet Cinnamon…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re going to be a dad. :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>                      Love, Cherry Blossom</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blossom anxiously waited as Cinnamon read the note, sweat dripping down her face. He put it down and looked at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tilted her head and smiled. “I hope you’re happy.” It wasn’t in a snarky, mocking tone at all. It was genuine. He looked from her to the note, and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got up and hugged her, pulling her close. She hugged him back, light tears pricking her eyes. “I’m… I’m really going to be a dad, aren’t I?” He asked, his voice wavering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah you are.” She said softly. They stayed there for god knows how long, lightly crying tears of joy over each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And nine months later, their child, Custard cookie, was alive to be there with them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>